Computer-driven route planning systems are used every day to assist users in locating and navigating to desired locations such as buildings, addresses, or any other points of interest. Route planning systems typically include a Global Positioning System (GPS) receiver, which enables determining a current geographical location of the user such that it can be flagged on a digital map. The route planning systems, also known as navigational systems, are widely used in vehicles. A route planning system may be implemented as a stand-alone device or as part of an in-vehicle computation system or a smart phone. The route planning system may include an interface for display of a digital map to a user. Typically, routes generated by the route planning system are displayed as an overlaying layer over the digital map so that the user can view his current position on the map as well as a route to a desired location.
In operation, the user may enter one or more desired locations into the route planning system, and, in response, the route planning system will calculate an optimal route, which the user can follow to visit one or more desired locations in a time-efficient manner. However, conventional route planning systems are unable to generate routes based, on user tasks without being provided specific locations.